


Don't Go in There

by karmicpunishment



Series: Turn the Lights Off|| Mutate Au [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Body Horror, Graphic Description, Light Angst, Mentions of Blood, Not Canon Compliant, Songfic, TOMMYWINGIT, Wings, literally wilbur soot, this kinda hurt to write hm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmicpunishment/pseuds/karmicpunishment
Summary: Don't Go in There/You'll Become OneorNiki and Tubbo visit Pogtopia and find their friends are not quite the same
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot & Tommyinnit & Toby Smith/Tubbo, Toby Smith/Tubbo & Tommyinnit
Series: Turn the Lights Off|| Mutate Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038330
Comments: 10
Kudos: 183





	Don't Go in There

_Don't Go in There_

“Please Tubbo, Niki, you can’t come in here!” Tommys voice, frantic and hushed filtered out from the barrier of Pogtopia, the dirt wall the boy refused to remove for them. “Please! Just leave!” His voice had reached a near painful key, and she saw Tubbo wincing beside her at the almost bird-like screech coming from Tommy.

_You’ll Become One_

“Tommy? It’s me Niki,” She could hear the teens breathing, ragged with panic from behind the door. Please let us in, or at least tell us whats wrong. We want to help you, no matter whats going on. If you don’t want to let us in, thats okay. Just please come out here and talk to us.” She stopped and listened, holding Tubbos hand in hers, as they both anxiously waited to see what the teen would do. She could hear him moving behind the wall, pacing by the sound of it, back and forth, back and forth in the tiny entrance room to Pogtopia.

_Freaky Creatures_

“Tommy, they should know.” Niki startled as a second voice joined Tommys behind the wall, familiar and calming. Or it would be if he didn’t sound so awful. His voice was low and wrecked and sounded like he’d either been doing nothing but shouting for days or spent that time coughing instead. “I understand why your hesitant Tommy, believe me, I am too, but we can’t shut out the people we care about or then we have truly lost ourselves.” Lost themselves? What was Wilbur talking about? “Wilbur are you sure?”, Tommy whispered his voice nearly breaking, barely audible to Niki’s ears. Look at us! They’ll hate us!”, Tubbo let out a little whine next to her and Niki wanted to do the same. Hate them? How could Tommy think either of them could ever hate them?

_Monster Party_

“Oh, Tommy”, Wilburs voice was soft and teary, gentle and sad, “It’s Tubbo and Niki. Tubbo is your best friend. He’s put up with you for this long hasn’t he? He’d never leave over something like this. And Niki? We both know she’d never judge someone for something like this, she’s basically the nicest person in the world! I promise you, neither of them will judge us.” Wilbur’s words were confident, but Niki who was used to reading her what words her friend didn’t say, could hear the fear underneath, that these words would turn out to be lies. Her heart ached at the sound, her best friend and someone she saw as a little brother afraid she would judge them, hate them? She couldn’t let this stand any longer. “Tommy, Wilbur? I’m sorry to interrupt, but would you feel better if Tubbo and I promised as well?” “Oh yes! I’ll do that! I’ll promise! I, Tubbo, do solemnly swear to not hate Tommyinnit and Wilbur Soot, no matter what happens when they come out from that door!” Tubbo spoke proudly and unwaveringly, his open pledge hanging in the air. Niki could hear a quiet gasp of surprise from the other side of the wall, though be it from Tommy or Wilbur she wasn’t sure. “T-thank you Tubbo, it really means a lot”, Tommy’s voice called out sounding thick with tears he’d most likely deny if asked. “Niki? Are you going to do it too?” “Oh yes! One second!” She stuttered caught off guard from the emotional scene. I, Nihachu, o solemnly swear to not hate Tommyinnit and Wilbur Soot, no matter what happens when they come out from that door.” The words came easily off her tongue, for its always easy to swear when you know its the truth. “Thank you Niki.” This time it was Wilbur who responded, voice still as wrecked as before. I guess its time. Tommy are you ready?” a small noise of consent answered back and then the wall started crumbling between them. As the doorway became clear, two shadows loomed out from inside.

_Eyes of Yellow, Scales and Feathers_

Niki heard Tubbo gasp beside her, stifled but there. She couldn’t blame him entirely, she had to stifle her own at the sight. The two people, her friends, that emerged from the shadows were not ones she recognized. The taller figure wore familiar clothes, a long trench coat, stained with soot at the edges, and a familiar well-worn beanie on his head. The figure, Wilbur, stared ahead, maybe at her, maybe at the ground, maybe at Tubbo, she couldn’t tell. His eyes, once a warm, friendly brown had been overtaken by a shiny black. She could hear his breathing from here, deep wheezes and coughs that rattled his frame and stained his lips black from the inside. He was so skinny, so pale, his veins popping out of gray skin.

_Tails in Tethers_

If Wilbur was living gray-scale then Tommy was an explosion of light. His shirt was stained with with ore dust and something that looked too much like blood for comfort, though that certainly wasn’t where her eyes were drawn. Huge wings had erupted from his back, and as he shuffled out his wings puffed up with some untold emotion. They were beautiful in a way, a blend of a bright blue, a soft green and a vibrant red all mixed together. But the longer she looked the more Niki could see. Dried blood coating his fingers where talons had grown through, the way Tommy winced every time the wings moved, the fear tensing every muscle in his body as he stood as if awaiting judgment, awaiting a cruel word or to be turned away by them, by Tubbo. She watched him breath, in and out, in and out, and finally straighten up, looking them in the eye and spoke, “Now you know why you can’t come in.”

_Turn the Lights Off_

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly didn't think i would post this haha
> 
> shout out to the writers block discord for being supportive and so great :-)
> 
> title and song lyrics in fic from Tally Hall, Turn the Lights Off


End file.
